This application for a K01 Mentored Career Development Award for Underrepresented Minorities is being submitted by Dr. Rukiyah Van Dross (Principal Investigator) and Dr. Jill C. Pelling (Sponsor). The application consists of two Phases for career development: Phase I (mentored, dependent) will consist of two-years of continuing postdoctoral supervision for Dr. Van Dross by Dr. Pelling, and Phase II (mentored, independent) consisting of 3 years of continued research by Dr. Van Dross in a more independent fashion as a research assistant professor in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, but still working in space adjacent to Dr. Pelling's research laboratory with continued mentoring by Dr. Pelling. In Phase I Dr. Van Dross will work as a postdoctoral investigator in Dr. Pelling's laboratory, continuing to develop independent research skills in experimental design, data interpretation, manuscript/grant writing, graduate student/technician supervision, travel to scientific meetings and development of contacts with colleagues in the field of carcinogenesis and chemoprevention for purposes of establishing future research collaborations and developing a network of colleagues in the field who can advise Dr. Van Dross. The research project that Dr. Van Dross will work on during Phase I of her career development plan is presented in detail in this application, and is focused on specific aims to investigate the role of p38 MAP kinase in modulation of chemopreventive action by the bioflavonoid apigenin. This research project has been developed by Dr. Van Dross in consultation with Dr. Pelling, and its goals are clearly relevant to cancer biology and chemoprevention. The experimental approach proposed by Dr. Van Dross will extend her preliminary observations on apigenin induction of p38 MAP kinase and concomitant phosphorylation of p53 protein and apoptosis. The research proposed in this K01 application is separate from Dr. Pelling's NIH grant CA72987-05, entitled "Molecular mechanism of chemoprevention by apigenin," which focuses on induction of ERK by apigenin and downstream effects on p53 post-translational modification. In Phase II of the career development plan, Dr. Van Dross will be promoted to research assistant professor in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine (see Chairman's letter), assuming continued productivity toward research goals of the K01 grant. In Phase II Dr. Van Dross will continue to be mentored by Dr. Pelling in her research as well as in grant writing skills, manuscript writing, reviewing journal articles and professional contacts in her field. The research carried out by Dr. Van Dross during Phase II of her career development plan is outlined in detail in this application and will focus on investigating the protein/protein interactions of p38 MAP kinase and p53 and their role in apoptosis. The long-term goal of Dr. Van Dross' career development plan is to provide her with the skills to develop, establish and manage an independent externally-funded research program as a tenure-track faculty member at an academic medical center.